


It's Only The Beginning

by LA_Mannix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Needles, nurse Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Mannix/pseuds/LA_Mannix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like hospitals and he definitely doesn't like needles.</p><p>He thinks he could grow to like the nurse, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of my nephew's impending birth, I give you... just Dean/Cas fluff really. 
> 
> I had to get this injection this afternoon and it was given to me by an absolutely adorable nurse and thus: fic :P
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. This is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit to be made.
> 
> Unbeta'd as per the norm. If there are any mistakes, please let me know :)
> 
> Read and hopefully enjoy! :)

As Dean surveyed the sterile hospital room, stomach roiling, his phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, Dean flipped it open and said, “Yello?”

His brother’s tinny voice came through the other side.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean said. He paused while Sam spoke, only half listening. He looked at the poster on the wall of a kitten falling off a tree with the tagline: Hang in there! Dean made a face.

“…What? Oh yeah, I was listening. I’m here right now.” Dean took a deep breath. He never did like hospitals, and he didn’t like waiting. “I hope this little bastard appreciates that his uncle is getting a flu shot for him – you know I hate needles, Sammy.” Dean rubbed a hand over his face as Sam spluttered. 

“No phones are allowed in here,” Dean heard a rumbling voice say. He waved a hand in what he hoped was the general direction of the voice and said into the phone, “Gotta go, Sam, the doc’s here.” 

Dean snapped the phone shut and turned around. His heart stuttered to a stop. Preparing Dean’s injection was the cutest damn doctor he’d ever seen. Dark scruffy hair, ill fitting scrubs, and when he finally looked up and Dean’s stomach flipped, clear blue eyes.

“I’m not a doctor,” Dean vaguely registered that the deep voice came out of the sexy slim man. He was imagining running his hands through that hair and grabbing and pulling and -

“What?” he blinked.

The man moved closer to Dean and repeated, “I am not a doctor. I’m one of the nurses administering the flu vaccinations.”

 _That voice._ Dean thought he might die.

“Oh. Uh, cool,” Dean said. He looked down at the man’s hand, long fingers holding a cotton swab and a needle. Dean unconsciously shifted backwards on his seat at the sight of the needle. 

“That’s a pretty big needle, huh?” Dean motioned with his hands and took a slightly shuddering breath.

“Yes,” the man answered flatly, tilting his head at what Dean assumed was his ‘oh crap’ face. His blue eyes bore into Dean’s. “It…doesn’t hurt, if you’re anxious.”

Dean giggled, actually giggled and hated himself for it instantly. “What, me? No!”

He pulled up a shirt sleeve, feeling lightheaded. “Let’s just get it over with, yeah?”

The nurse hummed in agreement. He stood close to Dean and swabbed an area of Dean’s bicep. Dean turned his head the other way and held his breath.

“Don’t hold your breath,” he heard, “and relax your muscles.”

Hell no.

The needle pierced Dean’s skin and he exhaled in surprise at the pain. That lying, blue eyed, son of a bitch. Feeling like a weasel, Dean closed his eyes as the nurse completed the injection.

“I told you to breathe and relax. That’s why the needle stung when it entered,” the nurse said, placing the empty needle in a small plastic container. Dean was a little bit in love with that husky voice – the tone if not the content. The guy was kind of an asshole. “You may leave now.”

Dean nodded, relieved he had survived the shot, and headed towards the door. He paused just before the exit and turned back to the dark haired nurse. 

“My name is Dean. Dean Winchester,” he said.

The other man’s nose crinkled in confusion. For a long moment, he didn’t speak. Just as Dean was about to escape the suddenly awkward atmosphere, he answered:

“Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel Peterson.”

Dean grinned at him, feeling lightheaded now for a completely different reason.


End file.
